


Rana nel pozzo

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Un morso per amore [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Blood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, PWP
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 23:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Dino ha sempre creduto che Kyoya fosse il giovane inesperto, ma forse quel ragazzo ha capito il mondo molto meglio di lui.





	Rana nel pozzo

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l’11° p0rnfest col prompt:  
> KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN! Dino Cavallone/Hibari Kyoya A Hibari eccita l'odore del sangue, specie se si tratta del proprio. Dino preferirebbe che si riposasse e si lasciasse curare le ferite, ma Hibari sa essere molto persuasivo e convincente.

Rana nel pozzo 

Dino appoggiò un pacco vicino al letto e sospirò, negando con il capo, i capelli biondi gli ricadevano davanti al viso.

"Quel carnivoro non mi prende sul serio" si lamentò Kyoya, il viso sporco di sangue rappreso.

Dino sorrise appena, abbassò il capo a guardare il ragazzino.

"Su, Kyoya, adesso devi pensare a riprenderti" disse.

Incrociò le braccia, avanzando verso il lato del lettino.

"Se esageri troppo, finirai solo per sfiancati".

Kyoya incrociò le braccia e abbassò lo sguardo.

"Ho voglia di mordere a morte anche te".

Le sue iridi color ametista brillarono, mentre univa le ginocchia coperte dai lunghi pantaloni neri.

"Però in altro modo" sussurrò. L'odore del sangue che si alzava dalle numerose ferite gli pungeva le narici.

Dino indietreggiò alzando le mani di fronte a sé.

"Eeeh! Non fare pazzie!" protestò.

Deglutì vedendo del sangue colare dalla fronte di Kyoya, si mise seduto sul lettino e aprì la scatola. Prese un disinfettante, lo porse al giovane.

"Devi curarti! È l'unica cosa che conta, dopo un addestramento stancante!".

Kyoya si sfilò delicatamente la fascia da prefetto e l'appoggiò sulle lenzuola candide del lettino dell'infermeria.

"Mi vedrai ancora come una preda quando ti avrò fatti vedere gli effetti dell'eccitazione che mi procura l'odore del sangue?" chiese con voce calda. Afferrò Dino per un braccio e lo strattonò, facendolo cadere di fianco a lui.

Una ferita sul suo fianco si riaprì, inzuppandogli di liquido vermiglia la camicia candida.

Dino spalancò gli occhi oro, una goccia di sudore gli solcò la guancia.

"C-che stai facendo Kyoya?".

Poggiò i piedi per terra e cercò di tornare seduto, alcune ferite del più giovane gocciolavano sulla sua maglietta nera.

"Nessuno ti vede come una preda! Devi curarti per non dissanguare!".

Kyoya lo tenne giù con una mano, facendo leva con la superforza, mentre con l'altra mano si sfilava il gilè blu scuro.

Dino gli premette la mano sulla spalla, sentendo le dita bagnarsi di sangue. Tiro indietro le mani, sbiancando.

"K-Kyoya!" strillò.

Kyoya si sfilò la cravatta blu mare e legò i polsi di Dino, sotto le maniche della sua ampia giacca giallo vomito.

Dino sgranò gli occhi oro, dimenò le gambe e agitò il capo.

"Cosa \- Kyoya, cosa vuoi fare?!" strillò.

Una goccia di sangue gli cadde vicino al labbro, Dino la leccò e deglutì, sbiancando.

< Dovrei farlo riposare! È ferito ovunque! > pensò.

Mosse i polsi, si morse il labbro.

< Però è molto seducente, così... > si disse.

Kyoya lo baciò con foga, mozzandogli il respiro, mentre si slacciava sia la camicia che i pantaloni.

Dino aprì la bocca, mugugnò e sentì la lingua di Kyoya spingere contro la sua. Rilassò il corpo contro il lettino dell'ospedale, aprendo leggermente le gambe. Ricambiò il bacio, sporgendosi verso il più giovane.

< Non dovrei fare questo... ma è davvero irresistibile >.

Kyoya lo liberò dalla giacca, senza liberargli i polsi, si sfilò le scarpe e gli abbassò i pantaloni fino alle ginocchia, sollevandogli la maglietta nera.

Interruppe il bacio, si arcuò, il sangue gocciolava macchiando il lenzuolo del letto, posò una serie di baci all'addome piatto di Cavallone.

Dino gemette, sporse il capo in avanti e posò un bacio a lato delle labbra di Kyoya. Puntellò i piedi sul lettino, macchiando il telo bianco che lo copriva di residui di terra. Si sporse con la schiena, leccò una delle ferite di Kyoya sentendo il sapore pungente del sangue in bocca.

"Le mie nuvole, pur di dimostrare il loro valore, sono pronte a invadere un cielo di fuoco" disse Kyoya, guardando Dino negli occhi.

Finì di spogliarsi e gli morse il collo, ignorò il dolore che gli dava alla testa.

Dino sgranò gli occhi, afferrò il capo di Kyoya con le mani legate e lo scostò bruscamente dal suo collo, il tessuto della cravatta che gli stringeva i polsi era sfilacciato. Ansimò, gli avvolse le gambe alla vita e lo baciò con foga.

< Tutto questo sangue, tutto il suo modo di fare ed essere, tutto questo... Mi sta dando alla testa. Devo riprendere il controllo, o la mia vita sarà invasa da lui come prima era invasa da Squalo... e non voglio venire di nuovo lasciato indietro per un Boss > pensò.

Slacciò i pantaloni di Kyoya, prese a strisciare il bacino contro quello del ragazzo.

"Se lo fai, poi non potrai più scappare dalle fiamme... e a 'quelli come te' piace vagare liberi in cieli sconfinati".

Kyoya ghignò mostrando i denti aguzzi.

"Se solo capissi che tu vorresti fare la stessa cosa". Gli afferrò le ginocchia contro i suoi fianchi e si strusciò a sua volta.

Dino gemette, gli abbassò i pantaloni e salì a carezzare il petto sanguinante del minore.

"Io sto bene ... sto bene nel mio posto sicuro".

"Se non vuoi osare...". I denti di Kyoya erano sporchi di sangue. "...sfuggimi ora".

Dino sciolse le gambe dalla vita di Kyoya, mosse la schiena per sedersi e il suo petto strofinò con quello ferito del ragazzino. Dino osservò le ferite sanguinanti, strinse le labbra.

< Fare meno di quanto sta facendo un bambino sarebbe orribile... > si disse.

Chiuse i pugni, digrignò i denti e baciò con foga Kyoya.

Kyoya ricambiò con foga al bacio, iniziando a prepararsi da solo. "Tra noi sei tu la rana del pozzo che non sa nulla".

Dino gli avvolse le braccia al collo, prese a leccare le ferite macchiandosi il mento e le labbra. Spinse il bacino verso le natiche di Kyoya, ansimando piano, con gli occhi oro liquidi.

Hibari gemette forte, lasciandosi penetrare completamente.

Dino spalancò la bocca, spinse il bacino con forza verso l'alto, gocce di sangue scorrevano lungo il suo tatuaggio, macchiando di rosso le linee azzurre.

"Kyoya!" strillò.

"Promesso... che fi-finito... questo...". Esalò Kyoya, dimenandosi sotto di lui, gemendo forte di dolore frammisto a piacere. "...mi fa-fa... _mnhhh aaahhh_... farò curare".

Dino rise tra gli ansiti, spinse i piedi sul lettino e fece leva per muoversi con foga, le mani aggrappate al collo del più giovane.

< Perditi con me e ritrovati. Se non lasci la tua prigione, non sarai mai libero di essere te stesso > pensò Kyoya. Si arcuò raggiungendo l'apice del piacere, venendo.

Dino gemette, proseguì a spingere fino a venire dentro Kyoya. Una goccia di sangue gli cadde sulle labbra aperte. Dino la leccò, sorrise appena e carezzò i capelli neri del minore.

"Forse anche tu hai qualcosa da insegnarmi, ranocchia" mormorò.

 

 


End file.
